


The Mission

by coldrust



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Nicholas Sparks, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Kingsman AU, M/M, Romance, Roxy is the best, eggsy is our damsel, feels everywhere, prepare for uncontrollable flailing, rox is queen, the longest ride feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/pseuds/coldrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving in, Eggsy wishes that his new life offered him a breath of fresh air. With a decent job and a house he is paying for, he’s determined not be distracted. However, he has a rather charming neighbor. He brings with him a handful of problems, opportunities and a realization that leaves Eggsy breathless.</p><p> or </p><p>The Kingsman-Nicholas Sparks AU you thought you never wanted.</p><p> </p><p>p.s. this is that fluffy!au to brighten up a shit day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly read a lot of Nicholas Sparks lately. Don't blame me for creating this. Enjoy! (I have no beta so any mistakes in here are mine).

He was sure that JB was missing again which was becoming ridiculous because it was going to top its previous record back when they haven’t moved in yet. It had been problematic when the pug was still young, but Eggsy eventually trained it out of the habit. It seemed to have come back though giving Eggsy a massive headache.

“JB, I swear if you aren’t in here this moment, I swear,” he said, huffing and out of breath. He’d been looking for the pup for about half an hour, and it was starting to get terribly worrisome already. Eggsy ran a hand over his face.

A sudden thought made him jerk his hand away. What if his pup’s been out on the street this time of night? Get hit by some drunk taxi and-

The bell suddenly rang making him shake off the anxiousness in him. He answered the door but had not removed the chain latch--just in case--and peered out. A sudden lick to his nose made him jump back.

“Good evening. I think your dog has wandered into my bedroom.”

Eggsy looked up and took note of how high he needed to crane his neck before he met a pair of brown eyes. It carried the warmth of the light posts outside.

Eggsy squinted at the man then unlatched the lock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve locked the house. JB wouldn’t be able to get out.” 

“I may suggest you try being more careful next time. I do think he may have gone through your balcony,” the man said. He settled the dog onto the floor, giving it a pat to its head. “Now, you be a good boy to your owner. I know it’s hard to adjust.”

Eggsy wanted to comment about how the man cooed at his dog, but he talked to JB all the time as well. He didn’t have the heart in him to stop the man from what he was doing.

“Ah, how rude of me,” the man suddenly spoke up. He stood to his full height again and held out his hand. “Harry Hart. I live just next door.”

Eggsy made sure to keep his thoughts in check (He did not just check out how big those hands were.) and took the man’s hand, “Gary Unwin, call me Eggsy though. Most of my students call me that.” He felt satisfied with getting to know that it was Harry who owned the white two-storey house just beside his near the end of the street.

“Ah, a teacher then. I may have heard you from the others around here. I just didn’t quite catch your name back then,” he said. Letting go of his hand, Eggsy noted that Harry hid it behind him. Maybe it was getting too cold outside.

“Would you like to come in?”

Harry smiled at him. “Another time, I think. I have paperwork to finish before midnight. I’ll keep your word that I’ll be welcome in here when I’m free. Good night, Eggsy.” The man padded down the stairs and headed towards his house.

Eggsy felt himself move without thinking. He closed the door, latched it, and slid down as JB nuzzled close to his thighs and made himself lay down as if mimicking his owner. “Just one week in here and you’re causing trouble, aren’t you, JB?” He stroked the pug’s ears and settled to scratch its belly.

The idea of living on his own enticed him after he’d finished with his course. He was fed up with the silence inside his mum’s home when it’s daylight and screaming and arguing once it’s dark. He made sure he was all licensed and professional to get him a loan for a house unit far from where he grew up. He wanted an out. And he wanted to be free from what he was in the past to become a better educator to his students. 

He ended up waiting for a few more years though. It was because Daisy hadn’t finished with high school and Eggsy wanted her out into the college dorms before he moved out. He didn’t want his little Daisy getting left behind to fend for herself in the midst of all the yelling between Dean and his mum Michelle.

But what if he was making the wrong decision? What would the next weeks bring him around here? He hoped he wouldn’t have to eat the words he told Dean the night he left their house. He hoped he was the man he pictured himself to be. Brave and strong to keep moving forward.

Eggsy decided that all the thinking he was making was starting to get ridiculous. Standing up, he led JB towards the kitchen for some snacks. After some bites, Eggsy gathered the papers he needed graded for tomorrow and entered a small study he cleaned and furnished himself. The space was a small storage room when he arrived, but now, it was comfy enough to work in.

Eggsy settled on his chair and tutted to JB. “Come on, you’re not gonna leave me here alone and lonely, are you?”

The pug trotted and squeezed himself under the desk and settled into a bunch between Eggsy’s slippers.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was not quite fond with social interaction. Well, rather than the occasional tea party he needed to attend every once in a while (Merlin should be punished with assigning him these missions). This rather made him feel unsettled after he closed the door behind him.

He may have realized that his social skills were getting rusty. And he should have acted more civil and toward to Eggsy. He couldn’t resist himself with the dog though. The thought of carrying a familiar weight in his arm left a small smile on his face. Mr. Pickles would be barking at him at jealousy if it had its usual perch on the carpet in his living room.

“Should I take notice of the sudden fact that you’re warming up to someone? New, so to say?” Merlin’s amusement could easily be heard.

“Is it so bad to bring back a lost dog to its equally lost owner?”

“I was just picking your mood up, Harry. Really though, you didn’t need to bring along your hi-tech glasses.” Merlin knew he didn’t need to say this.

Harry headed towards the kitchen. A light dinner could be made from his fridge. “Habit, Merlin. I don’t need to explain this to you.”

“You need to explain why your heart rate sped up.”

“You need to explain why you’re hanging out in a college near my house.”

The glasses seemed to have malfunctioned, but Harry knew better than to inspect it. He was, in fact, Merlin’s best friend since the 80s.

“I’ve sent you the details to your new job. Not a word, Harry. Drinks at brunch tomorrow hm?”

Harry felt that it wasn’t going to be the last of their teasing. As he bit onto the sandwich he made, a loud notification chimed from his study upstairs. Merlin always had a strict schedule with sending out mission files. He washed his hands and headed for the stairs.

It was the wind that caught him off guard as he held the door knob. Across him was his study where his balcony was. Harry convinced himself that it was the wind that caught him entirely off his momentum. 

On the other side of his balcony was a view of the long street that connected itself to the main highway. The lamp posts cast a gloomy shadow over the houses and small flower beds on each side. It seemed that it wasn’t noticed by a young man running after his dog which ran in circles, not wanting to be caught. “JB! You get back here!”

Harry closed the glass door to keep out the wind. Pushing down the locks, he indulged him with one more look. He seemed to go breathless with Eggsy’s smile.

“Harry, your heart rate is spiking.”

“Merlin, you shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are life, lovelies. hit me up with some? xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB is a parkour extraordinaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best with picking out errors; forgive me if there still are. xoxo

Applying for the teaching position had been complicated and tiresome, but Eggsy was stubborn. He had wanted this to happen, and he went by his word. Pursuing a college degree had been a love-hate concept for him after he dropped out of the Marines. Michelle was pregnant with his sister back then and was hysterical to learn that her son was going to lose himself in such a noble but dangerous profession.

To make sure he wouldn’t let his mum go anxious about his future, he decided to work part-time as a server in the local pub (even if he did get into some bar fights due to his stepfather) and took classes for a more toned down job which should support him and his family in the long run.

If he were to ask himself four years ago that he was going to be seated in front of a classroom with a diverse number of students, he would have laughed and flipped himself off. Eggsy felt incredibly ashamed that he ridiculed this profession that he slowly grew to love.

The HR office interviewed him several times and noted some of his community work as generous and independent. It fitted their vision for the college, and they were in dire need of people to fill in positions because some of their faculty had retired early. A few weeks after September, he was seated in a class of twenty teaching a general education subject. 

There were situations when he wished he didn’t choose teaching as a job. He barely kept up with the bills and the loan. And to make matters worse, he needed to send money to his family. He could only do so much, and it made him feel guilty to think that he hadn’t been able to be more capable with helping his family live better.

His co-workers in the faculty room often asked him out on lunch and weekend night-outs, but he gave them the same answer: “You lot go ahead without me. I still have papers to grade.’

He didn’t have the heart to refuse a certain co-worker though. 

“Eggsy, see you at 7 in the Black Prince.” Roxanne Morton tied her hair up and shouldered her bag. She made her way out after running her hands through his hair--a gesture of teasing. 

“Yeah, you go out ahead without me. Leave me to fend for myself,” Eggsy said, stacking paperwork onto his desk and straightening them to file.

Roxy didn’t answer him back because the door swung closed behind her already. Instead, a flutter made him stop for a moment. He peered out of his table and squinted towards their copier machine. Sometimes it acted up and made certain alarming noises in the silence of their room.

A cup was placed onto a table somewhere. Eggsy was sure of the sound as he shrugged. It might just be the wind moving objects around. He tucked his materials into his bag and slung it over his chest. The desk he left was uncluttered and clean, however, he was sure that once he rolled back in the next day, he’ll have a hard time organizing again.

“Ah, Mr. Unwin, I didn’t see you were still...here.”

Eggsy turned around just as his fingers touched the knob. He tried not to roll his eyes because he knew he was right about thinking that he wasn’t alone. “Mr. King, I was just leaving. Had stuff to sort out.”

“You’re being hard on yourself, Gary.”

Eggsy tried not to wince when he heard his real name from the dean’s lips. The door to his office was ajar, but his voice was clear. Due to his papers, Eggsy didn’t notice the company he still had.

“I’ve been keeping up, Mr. King. I’m doing good, as far as I can tell.”

“Ah, I’m sure you are. Have a seat, Gary. I have something to discuss with you.”

Eggsy hesitated and thought of a plan to squirm out of Mr. King’s offer. He didn’t have much choice though if he wanted to keep his job. “Alright, but I have something up at home to work on. I wouldn’t want to keep you long as well.”

“Nonsense,” King said, pointing over the chair next to his desk. Eggsy entered the small office and settled his bag onto his lap.

The dean poured two tumblers with a bottle of what seemed of Scotch. Eggsy couldn’t believe that it was legal to let someone drink in the campus, let alone a dean. But he hadn’t any say in it, so he wouldn’t be involving himself with a complaint he doesn’t have a care about.

King showed him his drink as he sat behind his desk. “I see that you’re performing well, Gary. I’m impressed. A toast is much appropriate.” He held up his glass, waiting for the younger man.

Eggsy raised his and nodded politely to King. He drank and pushed back the glass away from him. “I appreciate it, Mr. King, but I best be going.”

The dean had squinted behind his glasses as he pulled himself back from his drink. He settled his glass down and held it quite tightly. Eggsy didn’t want to be in his presence anymore. He knew that this was just a facade of King--a mask.

“Sooner or later, Gary, you will realize that some things are not meant to be. But, as for now, you are meant to be in my department.”

Eggsy’s ride back home in the tube wasn’t quite pleasant. Had he done something to upset their dean? Was the behavior he had in class not standard? Was the presentations he discussed showed poor quality of objectives? Was his log not record enough that he was a punctual person?

Several more questions kept popping in his mind as his feet led him up towards his street. Something heavy settled into his gut though because he knew exactly why Mr. King acted that way. He was livid when he knew that a certain chav-looking lad was to teach classes in their department. However, he had to tone it down a bit because Eggsy was not the man he was before anymore.

Mr. King should just fuck off.

He was too occupied with his thoughts. The mere idea of getting fired made his face drain color.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he looked at his lock and turned the key in. He shouldered his way inside.

“Eggsy?”

He wanted to unwind and relax. He wanted to sit down, drink his tea, read the papers and drive himself to a dreamless sleep. But no, Harry seemed to have no idea of what he was dealing with right now. He wanted to shove the door closed behind him and pretend he didn’t hear his neighbor.

However, he wasn’t one to slam doors on people. Looking back outside, he saw Harry walking up towards his steps. What he didn’t expect was a large casserole of lasagna being placed onto his chilly hands. “Welcoming gift as you are now part of this neighborhood.”

Eggsy flushed incredibly when his stomach rumbled quite loudly. “Oh, this is way too much. I mean, yeah, I’m hungry. But, Harry! This is too much.”

Harry gave a small smile. “I’m sure it is just enough. I hope you like it.”

With another look at the casserole, he shuffled awkwardly due to the chill that came with the autumn season. “Would you like to come in? The least I could do is offer back something. You know, secret rules of thanking a neighbor.”

“I do not quite know what you’re talking about.”

Eggsy stifled a smile with a bite to his lip, “You know I’m joking, Harry. There’s no book to that--hey! You thought I was serious?”

Harry tilted his head and entertained him with a smile. “No, Eggsy. I just thought it was endearing.”

“Just, come on in. I’m making hot cocoa.” Eggsy pushed his door open with his shoulder and headed directly to his kitchen, leaving Harry no space to argue about not entering.

Eggsy started stirring the milk and arranged for two mugs to be filled. He felt a pleasant roll in his stomach when he heard Harry pulling up a seat next to the kitchen table. “This house hasn’t been lived in for quite a long time. It’s refreshing to see it be alive again. You did a good job around here.”

Eggsy couldn’t point out why but he pictured out Harry looking around with awed eyes. When he turned around with their drinks ready, he felt his breath leaving his chest. Harry wasn’t looking around. He was looking straight into his eyes. At that moment, he realized Harry had watched him from the moment he entered.

“I-well yeah, it took time to clean out the place, but it paid off. It feels...homey, I guess?”

Eggsy noticed the slight smirk in Harry’s lips even if he hid it behind his cup. “Homey. I’d expect more of an adjective from a professor.”

As he sat down, Eggsy felt that he should be offended by it, but Harry had made it sound incredibly light and laughable. “You hurt my feelings. But I prefer homey. You can’t change that.”

“I see your home as warm and alive. I’m sure it deserves to be called these adjectives.”

Eggsy squinted at Harry. He sipped from his mug and savored the heat before he answered. “It sounds like you’re implying something.”

From his gaze on his mug, Harry looked up and met his gaze. Eggsy couldn’t help but compare how the brown in his eyes were just the same as the contents of their mugs.

Harry’s gaze flickered to immediate worry when a succession of distressed barks pierced through their shared silence.

Eggsy was already moving towards his bedroom upstairs before Harry could leave his perch. Both men ran upstairs as the barks grew frenzied and was coupled with whines that tore into Eggsy’s chest. He reached upstairs with long strides. The view through his balcony was of the house on the other side of the street they were in. As Eggsy leaned himself on the railings, he saw where JB was.

The pug was scratching helplessly at the window in Harry’s house. It was by the balcony which was perpendicular to his home making him feel a bit nauseous at how far JB was exploring about.

“Fucking hell.”

“I told you to be careful. It may seem your dog seems to be adventurous,” Harry said. He descended the stairs and saw Eggsy looking at him like he was being left to fend for himself in the middle of a fight. “I’m going to get him. Just one moment.”

***

Harry left his front door open as he took his stairs two at a time. He didn’t lose his breath as he went back downstairs even with a new weight with him. Eggsy was standing in the middle of the street in front of his door.

“I don’t understand how he does it,” Eggsy seemed to be out of breath as he cradled the pug in his arms. “I didn’t know he can do this. Sorry for the trouble.”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve had a dog before. I may be concerned by how high your dog can jump from our balconies, but I’m not blaming you. He’s welcome in my house.” As well as you.

Eggsy still felt a bit shaken up by the thought of his dog plummeting out into the pavement below. His thoughts brought him to responsibly locking the balcony doors every night, and should he fail, he’d lose the one part of family he was able to bring along.

“Eggsy? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just...yeah, thanks for helping out, Harry.” Eggsy carried a haunted tone to his voice.

Harry held onto his shoulder and steered him towards Eggsy’s own front door. He patted him. “There’s no trouble to it. Ah, it’s getting late, Eggsy. Head on in and have a bite of dinner.”

Eggsy nodded and was about to close the door when he held in a breath. “You didn’t finish in here yet. I’d see you tomorrow for another yeah?”

Harry looked over his shoulder. He nodded and headed back in the warmth of his own home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schedule is testing my patience. sorry luvs, i'll try to fill you in as soon as i can. enjoy! once again, unbeta-ed!

**8:01 pm/To Roxy:** Can’t come to the prince tnite. Something came up with JB. He’s a balcony jumper now

 **8:03 pm/From Roxy:** JB did what? IS HE HURT? I’ll come over

 **8:03 pm/To Roxy:** No need he didn’t jump out. He flew to my neighbor’s balcony and i dunno how he did it

 **8:04 pm/From Roxy:** Flew? have you been drinking? i’m coming over i’m bringing my papers there. no buts

Eggsy plopped on the small couch he bought a few weeks ago. He guessed he needed somewhere to lounge in with the space next to the open kitchen.

Thumbing his phone, he knew he didn’t had any choice when Roxy made her decisions. She knew him more than he did, and it was oddly comforting that someone had the effort in them to care about his well-being. He suddenly thought of buying her something nice for the times she stood by him.

The dinner that Harry gave seemed to sate his need to give her compensation for the moment because as he offered Roxy to dig into it, he saw how sexual her expression was bordering on. “Rox, you look like you haven’t tasted this kind of food before.”

“Because I haven’t, Eggsy. This is heavenly. Can you imagine the amount of cheese it has? Orgasmic,” Roxy said through a mouthful, cheese sticking on the ends of her teeth.

Eggsy cradled his chin as he watched her. He had a fork with him, and he was sure to second what Roxy had said. “Harry gave it to me as a gift.”

“Who’s Harry?”

“He’s the posh bloke next door. The one facing the main street,” Eggsy said with his cheek bulging as he chewed. The cheese seemed to continue melting in his mouth making him close his eyes. He couldn’t show Roxy that he was arse over tits for how it tasted.

“Oh, so he gave you this and he rescued your dog?”

“He didn’t really rescue JB, but yeah, it could be put like that.”

“Hm, I think you’re hiding something from me.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“That half your mind is filled with him at this moment, thinking about what he’s doing right now.”

“It’s not like that, Rox. I’m not looking for that right now. Oh, c’mon, quit it with your eyes. The last thing I need after moving in here is to fuck up again. I won’t want that Rox. Quit it already!”

Roxy paused, “You, sir, are terribly defensive. You like him don’t you?”

“As a neighbor, yeah. What else would you want it to be? It’s not like he’s into blokes really. Look at him, he’s tall and incredibly postured. He talks straight and I could ask him some history if I ever needed help--oi, Rox, stop it with your eyes already. Okay, I get it. I may be certainly attracted, but it stops there. I don’t need any distractions, I’ve got a lot in my hands. Mum. Dais.”

“Eggsy, you shouldn’t stop there. It’s unfair. You shouldn’t stop yourself from the things that’s bound to happen eventually,” Roxy took another forkful of the lasagna, “All I’m saying is, try it out. It’s not like he’s an old creeper who fancies long umbrellas and suits.”

Eggsy went pale.

Roxy stopped chewing when she saw the look in Eggsy’s face. “Oh shit.”

“Yes, shit, Rox.”

***

HQ was gratifyingly empty that time of night. Harry got out of the lightning-fast tube and stridden towards Merlin. As per usual, he was sitting in front of a large monitor with several windows occupying the desktop. On the top corner, there was a woman dressed fancily with champagne in her hand. In the bottom corner, Kay, whose name was in bold letters on one side, had blood splattered onto his glasses as he slashed through a man with a long sword.

“Kay is going traditional today, hm? Kind of refreshing from all the bullets we use,” Harry commented. He leaned his hand onto the back of Merlin’s seat. He saw Merlin pushing down a button on the mic stand making the small light indicator turn red, “Kay, a few more on the hall to your left. Head straight through that hall until you reach the elevator.”

Merlin lifted his finger off the button and looked up at Harry. “Yeah, I think he’s actually suggesting we bring back swords. But I think he’s more interested in making himself known with it like you are with the umbrella.”

“Well, the Kingsmen can’t blame me that I’m rather fond of using it in case it actually rains while I’m out and about,” Harry said with mirth to his eyes.

Merlin hummed and pressed onto the button again, “Lancelot, you’re supposed to flirt with the woman in red. 9 o’clock. Don’t let this woman think you’re leaving her for another.”

Harry leaned in and saw another display to the middle right. He recognized the scenery. “Isn’t this the campus near the park?” He heard Merlin take in a sharp breath.

“Ah yes, I was quite fond of the flowers out front.”

“Hm, and are you sure that it’s the flowers? Why is your camera showing only half the campus main building and more of the bench near the fountain?’

Merlin remained silent, but his hand came to his collar and pulled at it. He felt Harry’s gaze on him. “I was just occupied with all these missions today. I wanted something to liven up the screen with all the action going on in here.”

Harry looked at him with a knowing smile making Merlin gulp and shoo him away. “If yer not any help here, go to yer office. I’ve got handling to do around here.”

“Is your lady the one eating the sandwiches?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. He still felt the dip in the back of his chair. He knew Harry hadn’t left. “Alright. Yes, she is the one eating the sandwiches. But I must say that Mr. Eggsy is the one eating lunch with her.”

Merlin seemed to puff out when he heard Harry sputter. “Oh, you’re right. I think he’d made their lunch. Such a responsible person, isn’t he? Always taking care of those around him when he’s actually the one in nee-”

“Harry, I thought you were the one who should tease me about this certain lady I fancy.”

“I am.”

“Then why are you putting your lad into your poem verses?”

“I am not even making poems, Merlin. I see that after their lunch though, you’ll be going for a stroll in her classes with a small bouquet.”

“And you’re coming with me.”

“What? No, nonsense. I have paperwork.”

“Oh, so now you’re telling me you’re the one who’s busy eh? Not quite fooling me there, Harry. You’re coming with me. I know you want to.”

“And how have you concluded that I want to?” Harry wanted to laugh at the banter, but it would lose its quality of humor.

“Because besides the umbrella that you’re holding in your other hand, you’re holding something else. What is it this time? Pie? So you can stuff your poetic infatuation into this lad you’ve taken a fancy of?”

“Even better, Merlin. I’m bringing him a large caramel tart.”

“You better made two. That is terribly delicious.” Merlin leaned forward and gave instructions to their new agent who was walking blind in a dark terrain.

“Hm. Drinks after you visit the lady you fancy?’

“Drinks after _we_ visit the lad you fancy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Merlin and Roxy are parallels in so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be doing my papers. i shouldn't be doing this. but heck can i keep myself away from our lovely pair. enjoy! as always, unbeta-ed.

“Like does he have white hair?”

“No, Rox.”

“Wrinkles?”

“Some.”

“I’m sure he’s sagging. Is he?”

Eggsy swallowed, “Finish your lunch, Rox.”

Roxy threw her hands in the air. She took another bite of her sandwich before whining, “Oh come on. I need to get visuals, Eggsy. It’s hard to imagine some old bloke in my head talking to you.”

“He looks young for his age, I guess? He ain’t saggy,” Eggsy drawled, a bit of his accent bleeding through. It was always an occurrence when he was comfortable with people.

He had an instant click with her when he first started out in the campus.Roxy was the only teacher who took the time and made him learn the works in all his classes. Soon enough, they became inseparable. Not to mention, loud and annoying to their other co-workers with all their banter.

“Can you blame me?”

“No, not really, come on,” Eggsy brushed his hands over his pants to get rid of the crumbs, “we have fifteen minutes left before we head back to class.”

They slowly made their way back upstairs.

Roxy rolled her eyes. “And to think I’d get to listen to how you suddenly fell in love with--nah, I think I’m speaking too early for this.” She slipped in through their door.

Eggsy toyed with the tupperware’s lid, “Shut up. And I shouldn’t be worrying about that right now. I should more be worried about your special visitor.”

He tilted his head towards the door where a shadow was standing behind the opaque glass. He had the shadow in the corner of his eye as it arrived, “M’sure he’s excited ta see you today hm? Go get ‘im.”

“How’d you know it was him?”

“He was tailin’ us already when we went up the stairs.”

Eggsy tried to stifle his laugh when Roxy immediately tensed. She was conflicted between checking herself in the mirror first or answering the knock on the door. With a wipe to both her cheeks, she decided on the latter.

“My, good afternoon Ms. Morton,” the visitor said. He held with him an aura of professionalism, but that couldn’t be an impression to last on judging by his flirting smirk. “Here.”

Roxy took the large bouquet of flowers from the man, “Thank you, Merlin. Would you like to come in? My co-teacher made us coffee.’

Merlin shook his head, “I’d rather we drink it in the cafe outside. Some other time then?”

Eggsy wanted to barf. He would have to give his bestfriend the ‘be careful, he ain’t the bruv you think he is’ talk later. He was scared of letting her get into something that would hurt her. Life happens and he knew now that being practical is a better option than being a fool in love.

“I don’t have any classes tomorrow.”

Eggsy tuned out their conversation. He knew that Roxy would fill him in all night with her high-pitched lovey-dovey babble.

The bell rung and Eggsy was shouldering his bag. Under his arm was his laptop with his hand full of his clicker. Their office suddenly got filled with his co-teachers but the space by the door was empty.

She must’ve gone ahead, Eggsy thought as he peered out into the corridor in hopes of seeing the ends of Roxy’s uniform. And there she was in front of her class, still carrying the flowers and still talking to Merlin like she didn’t have several eyes watching them from inside the classroom.

Eggsy rolled his eyes again. Sooner or later, he would surely sprain something in his head.

The walk towards his class was quite long with several flight of stairs to ascend and a long hallway to go through. Arriving at the door, he didn’t expect to see that the room was still quite empty.

He checked his watch and placed his things on the desk out front. Sitting down, he was starting to get unsettled. He reached out for his laptop but he suddenly noticed a large box sitting beside him.

He hadn’t noticed it earlier.

Taking a look on top of it, he saw a small note on the lid. Eggsy took a peek inside first just to make sure it wasn’t his students pranking him or something.

A tart dripping with caramel greeted him making him bite his lip. It looked fucking delicious. He snatched the note immediately.

_Dear Eggsy,_

_I ‘d like to apologize first. I should have given this to you in person. But I have something to check on in the shop so I sent Merlin to give this to you. If he ever mysteriously drops this off somewhere other than your hands, I’d like to apologize on behalf of his antics._

_I hope you like it._

_P.S. I want you over for dinner tomorrow at 8. I wish to accommodate you as my guest._

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at the lack of a ‘yours truly’ or something. He didn’t need to guess who it was though, but he did need to guess why Harry decided to give him another gift. Is this what he though it was?

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though because as soon as he slid the note into his bag, students started filling up the seats in his class.

“Good morning, everyone. I hope you lot’s all present. Okay, let’s start.”

 

 --

 

“He’s asked you out, Eggs. I’m sure that’s what it is. “

“I’m sure about what it is but Rox, isn’t this too forward?”

A couple of the other teachers turned their heads toward them. A few shushed them and Eggsy flushed as he bowed his head in apology. Their voices were starting to get louder by every word.

Roxy felt something strain as she rolled her eyes, “Better than not asking at all. And what the hell? You’re scared of having dinner with your neighbor? The worst thing that could happen is spilled wine. It isn’t like he’s going to butcher you alive.”

“Way to go, now you’re giving me more reasons not to go.”

Roxy leaned in and unbuttoned Eggsy’s shirt from the collar. Her fingers patted down to smooth some lines before lounging back onto her chair. “There’s only 5 minutes before we clock out. Better look ravishing when you get back. Give him an eyeful!”

“I thought I told you I don’t want to.”

There was a heaviness in the gaze Roxy gave him. She gave a small smile, as if someone would see it other than Eggsy, “There’s nothing wrong. C’mon, loosen up and enjoy the food he cooks because that--that is a piece of heaven I would wanna grab on if it were me.” She gestured towards their plates where they shared the tart Harry had brought in.

Roxy felt the heat of Eggsy’s eyes on her skin. She started protesting. “Oh for the love of--I’m not even remotely thinking of stealing-”

“No more. Na-ah. Ssh.”

“But-”

“Mine. My letter. I’m invited. I’ll go. Shush it will you.”

Roxy stifled her chuckle, “Hogging him all up for yourself, hm?”

Eggsy stuffed a piece of the tart into Roxy’s mouth. “Shush.”

 

\--

 

Merlin sat down in front of Harry’s desk. He tapped on his tablet and adjusted his glasses. The only sound in the room was the answering taps of fingers onto the keyboard and the tablet.

“You’re a fucking coward, Harry. That’s what you are.”

Harry hummed before dragging his finger across the mousepad. He sent a few more emails with attachments to it before lifting his gaze. “That I am.”

“I’m terribly cross with you too. Using my name to cover for yer actions. You utter scoundrel. But I have to say that you’re smooth, Harry. I thought you placed last in seduction when we were training.”

A sharp clack broke Merlin’s speech. A large slice of caramel tart was sitting innocently--dripping gooey goodness on the plate. Harry slid a fork onto it. “The boy’s different, Merlin. He isn’t a mark. He isn’t a test. He is what he is.”

“And you like him?”

“Eat the tart, Merlin.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day ya'll. life happened and but here i am. mistakes are still mine. enjoy lovelies!

Eggsy was walking out of the campus when a sense of panic washed over him. He fumbled for his phone and called Roxy.

 “What on earth am I going to wear? Or bring over? Rox-I’ve never been to any of this shit-!”

 A fit of hysterical laughter made Eggsy’s ear ring. “Wine will be perfect. Leave your shirt on, lose the slacks for your jeans.”

 “But that’s too tight for-”

 “Impressions, Eggs. Make him long for you.”

 Eggsy snorted as he passed by a nearby grocer, “I’m going for the other jean. Off with you. I’m going to buy wine.”

 “You just can’t simply live without me?”

 “Shut up. I won’t be making you any of those chocolate cookies you keep bugging me to make.”

 “Alright. Okay. Good luck with Harry.” Roxy hung up with a loud kiss.

 The boy sighed. He entered the grocers and walked aimlessly around as if he was stalling. He had several thoughts in his mind by then.

 Was Harry interested or was he just extending the celebratory stuff with having a new neighbor?

 Eggsy bit on his lip and hiked his bag higher on his shoulder. He pulled out a bottle from the shelf in front of him. Seeing that it was quite alright, he headed back to the counter and paid for it. Soon, he was back to his street.

 He wanted to kiss the ground when he saw that Harry’s house was still dark. This means he still had plenty to pick what to wear and calm JB down enough to keep him well and alone for a few hours. He entered his door, throwing the keys on the small table near it.

 --

 Harry was still in the kitchen when he heard a loud knock. Letting the saucepan simmer, he reached for a towel and cleaned his fingers. His long legs brought him to the door—he must say that he was quite nervous—and pulled on the knob.

 Eggsy was flushed from his cheek down to his throat. Harry would never admit to thinking—fantasizing, really—where that flush would end in Eggsy’s body. No, no.

 The boy held out a bottle of wine. “Here. The least I could give in exchange for your majestic feast. It smells awesome.”

 Harry smiled, one he couldn’t contain, and led him inside. “Nonsense. I know how to cook, but it’s far from majestic, dear boy.” In the edge of his glasses, he saw Eggsy’s flush grow darker. Hiding another smile, he pulled up a chair.

 “Gents like you pulling out chairs for his guests eh?”

 “I do what is proper, Eggsy. You’re a guest. Excuse me for a moment.”

 Eggsy was left to himself as Harry went to the kitchen.He tested the carpet under him with a nudge and pursed his lips. The man was obviously wealthy and all, but he couldn’t quite point it out where it all ends and starts with how Harry was just so nice. It was a stark contrast. Instead of asking, Eggsy looked over his shoulder and took in the frames and decorations hung on the wall.

 He whipped his head when Harry went back in with a large tray. He placed two plates on the table—one on the head seat and to the left where Eggsy was seated. “Cheddar-stuffed burgers with fried shallots.”

 Harry placed the tray back in the kitchen and turned to sit down near Eggsy. He suddenly raised an eyebrow when he noticed Eggsy staring at him as he poured the wine into their large goblets.

 “Bruv, you did burgers.”

 “No, Eggsy, they’re cheddar-stuffed burgers.”

 “Bruv, it’s still burgers. Marry me.”

 Harry brushed his palm over his lip to stifle his snort. “That is too early for our arrangement. Now dear boy, before it gets cold. Let’ eat hm?”

 He was halfway into finishing his dinner when Harry realized that Eggsy’s choice of words were far from what a professor would use in daily talk. He wanted to ask about it or whether he used to live in some other part of London before, but the silence consumed him with how pleased Eggsy looked as he inhaled the food.

 “You’re gonna have a hard time getting rid of me now that I know you cook well, bruv. Can’t imagine a posh bloke like you cook something like this.”

 “Well, Eggsy, what do you think posh blokes like me cook then?”

 Eggsy’s flush came back to his cheeks. He fiddled with his fork a bit before answering. “I dunno. Soup or something?”

 “That is where I differ. I can survive a Christmas dinner with three sisters fighting over who gets to taste the sauce,” Harry felt his lips twitching when he saw Eggsy’s awestruck expression. He was such a book.

 “Whoa, didn’t see you as a family man, ‘Arry. I thought you were the only one what will all these.” Eggsy gestured to the dining area’s decors.

 “A man isn’t defined with what he places inside his house. You judge the sentiment he put into it and the memories he carries. A man is defined only by himself. Why I’m sure I wouldn’t question your choice of dog really.”

 “Oi, JB’s a good pup. He isn’t any trouble than you think he is,” Eggsy leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms. He didn’t like people belittling his pup.

 Harry stood up to bring their empty plates to the sink. “Indeed he is. I had a terrier before, unfortunately he passed on last year. I see Mr. Pickles in JB when I first saw him.”

 Eggsy’s eyebrows went up, “I expected you named him more..posh-like, y’know? Mr. Pickles ain’t what I would expect from a bloke like you.”

 Harry’s chuckle could be heard from the kitchen. However, it turned into a groan. Eggsy immediately went in and took a peak. “Everything alright there?”

 “I forgot I was making chocolate.”

 Eggsy stood next to him and he didn’t need to see the saucepan to see the damage. It reeked. “There’s always a next time, bruv.”

 Harry’s shoulders slumped. He pulled up the pan and let it tumble into the sink. Flushing it with water, Harry looked over at Eggsy, “Those were my last cocoa beans. The next time I get my share is next month. My co-worker isn’t going to be happy about a delayed order.”

 “Order? What, like you’re a chocolate maker now? What can’t you do?”

 Harry leaned his back on the counter, “Well for one thing, I can’t split.”

 Eggsy shook his head as his face crinkled into a laugh, “Bugger. Long legs like those are perfect for splits.”

 “You think my legs are only perfect for splits?”

 “Oh bruv, no. More than splits.”

 Harry recognized how Eggsy realized what he said. His flush was starting to show and dust his cheeks pink. He didn’t seem to continue though.

 A loud click came from his watch. Harry frowned, “It’s getting late, dear boy. I shouldn’t be keeping you any longer. Thank you for coming.”

 Eggsy scratched his neck, “That’s nothing, ‘Arry. Thanks for the tart. The note too.” It seemed that he lost his words suddenly. The confidence he felt with talking suddenly slipped away from his fingers.

 “I’d love to have you back for some chocolate testing.”

 “Oh fuck, that’d be lovely.”

 Harry started laughing. “Fond of sweets you are.” He led them near the door. Eggsy stepped out onto the steps and into the chilly air.

 “Thanks for the dinner. I’ll look forward for the chocolate. Sure it tastes awesome, yeah? Good night, Harry.”

 Harry nodded. “Good night, Eggsy. I’m sure it tastes well, I will be the one making it won’t I?”

 Eggsy tossed his head in laughter, “Whatever you say, old man.” He nodded and tore his gaze from those warm brown eyes and bounded back to his door.

 Harry then stepped back in and turned the lock and latched his door. He wouldn’t admit to Merlin the next day why the feed to his glasses showed several minutes of close proximity to the door. He simply wouldn’t admit that he pressed his forehead onto it after closing it, reveling simply in the feeling of being in the receiving end of such a wonderful, wonderful smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry. I had a busy month and I'm only getting back to my routine with writing. Please be patient with me, xoxo
> 
> Again, errors are all mine.

Their dinners became a frequent thing. Eggsy didn’t want to admit it, but every time he passed Harry’s door and went into the living room—it seemed he was allowed to laze about while waiting for dinner to cook—he definitely felt something warm settle in his gut. Deciding that he was just comfortable with his new found friendship, he tucked the ideas in the back of his mind.

“Eggsy? Is something wrong?”

He looked up. “Nah, Harry. Just thinking about how I’m gonna keep up with grading all my students’ papers. Bloody hell of a lot, really.”

“I don’t have anything to do tomorrow morning. I can be of help tonight.”

Eggsy stood up, shaking his head, “That’s very nice of you, but Harry, it’s shit ton of grading. I can manage it just fine.”

“I insist, Eggsy. You look a bit deprived of sleep these days. I care for you,” Harry nodded his head towards the kitchen.

Eggsy couldn’t believe his ears. Did Harry just told him that? Was it what he thought it was? He shook his head when Harry disappeared. He couldn’t freak out now. The man might just be worried really. He felt stupid with over thinking.

“Dinner’s ready. Come on.” Harry’s voice was loud, tuning out the rumbling cars and chatter of night shoppers on the other street. Eggsy’s mind turned to a blur. The warmth spread through his chest.

Harry saw how flushed Eggsy was when they sat down for dinner. He plated them beef and potatoes with a glass of cold grapefruit juice. “Are you sure you’re fine? You look like you have a cold.”

He met Eggsy’s gaze.

Eggsy’s cheeks flamed. “M’fine really. Thanks for this.”

Harry wanted to ask him further, but with Eggsy’s lips currently sliding off the fork, his words got caught with a mouthful of potatoes. So much for manners. He swallowed hurriedly when Eggsy turned to look at him.

“What?”

Harry shook his head and suddenly reached for him. Eggsy jolted when Harry’s thumb brushed against his cheek. “Just a small crumb is all.”

Harry swore he was in it deep when the boy ducked his head—Christ, his ears were pink too.

The rest of their meal went smoothly after that. Eggsy brought up more about how his students were actually closet nerds by the amount of research they presented when he asked them about it. There were powerpoint presentations, visual aided reports, and even demonstrations with the topic. 

“They’re rather dedicated,” Harry commented, elbow bumping against Eggsy’s side as they washed the dishes. 

“I know, and I feel so incredibly jealous sometimes. They got to grow up with technology really. We were there while it started getting mainstream. It would’ve been a great help with late nights at the library really.”

“I’m sure you’re well off already. You’re incredible with teaching.”

“I haven’t seen you be in my class. I’m sure you don’t know. I just get by and all, I’m normal,” Eggsy shrugged. “I get the job done, but I make sure they know what they should know. I don’t want them to go blind with the hole in our curriculum.”

Harry gave him a challenging stare, “No. You are brilliant. And I have met a lot of rather engaging mentors already. You are one, Eggsy. Believe me, my boy.”

The squeaking of cloth was the only sound in the kitchen. Eggsy put away the dishes and leaned himself on the counter top, “It’s really hard to be convinced sometimes.”

Harry reached for a towel and dried his hands. “Not that hard. Bring your papers here and I’ll be the judge to that.”

“Mind if I bring JB?”

Harry saw something in Eggsy’s eyes. “Not at all.” That should be the warning Eggsy implied as they were seated in his study with his desk filled with both parts of their damned paperwork later that night. He was suddenly working around a lap full of unexpected drool and fur. JB was apparently a cuddler.

Not that he didn’t like the extra company though. The dog served as an appropriate distraction when Eggsy was all sprawled out on his carpet--he had a peculiar way of sifting through his documents.

“I can let you sit down on my desk if you’d like?” He had asked earlier, but he didn’t really want Eggsy to change position—how can an arse be that round?

“Nah, m’fine right here. Makes me think better, bruv,” Eggsy continued scribbling out his comments on the paper. 

While the boy continued with writing, Harry made himself leaf through his own papers as well. As if he were burned, he pushed the pages away. It was due the next day, and surely, Merlin would behead him if he knew what he was up to right now.

“Arthur, Christ, glasses please.” Merlin seemed to be live on his feed.

Harry decided that the heavens really didn’t want to give him an easy life. Folding his glasses on his desk, he leaned his elbows on it. Better start on these as well.

A few sheets of paper turned into stacks and Harry hadn’t felt more driven with finishing his paperwork. Maybe Eggsy’s determination got him kicking somewhat. Harry looked up the time in his laptop. Jolting, he immediately placed the sleeping pup off his lap and patted it down on the carpet. 

He felt something hit his lungs when he saw Eggsy on the other side of the study. The balcony was open with the cool breeze of midnight drifting in,and it seemed to have lulled the boy to sleep. Careful not to wake him, Harry shut the glass doors and locked it.

He assessed the situation and deemed that there were just two outcomes to this: (a) Wake Eggsy up and make him head back or (b) Carry Eggsy to the guest bedroom and leave a note.

Both options were terrible. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Manners be damned, he hefted Eggsy’s papers away—tucked them neatly—and slowly rolled the boy to his back. Option B was what a gentleman would do.

He wished Merlin would keep silent about this. He propped and left the glasses facing towards them from the desk. He hadn’t really thought this would happen.

The morning seemed to come very slowly. Just for Harry really, Eggsy’s passed out senseless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance happens! Oops. Mistakes are all mine.

A week has passed and Eggsy seemed to have no memory of what happened that fateful night. He vaguely pieced together hazy memories of being incredibly exhausted that he lucidly asked if he could sleep somewhere and that Harry provided it. He hadn’t realized who had carried him there. Not one bit did he remember.

It made Harry sigh most of the time. Well, maybe every time because Merlin always needed to snap him out of his stupor while on missions. Poland, in particular, didn’t need slackers what with all its snow threatening to bury one alive. Harry wasn’t incredibly fond of that idea.

“Did you bring him to bed?” Merlin asked.

The rifle from Harry’s grip jolted towards the sky, “What on earth did I do to make you assume that?”

“Well you did carry him away from your study. I can only assume he woke up in the process. Maybe asked for a snog or two.”

Merlin cringed at the loud gunshot from Harry’s feed. “Is this your ‘I’m cross at you’ moment?”

Harry huffed, “Yes. And please cut me off the comm. I’m heading back to our rendezvous point.”

There was a whir of air before Merlin clicked Harry off his screen. Tapping on his clipboard, he closed surveillance and trackers from Harry’s position on the maps. There was no reason to anger him further. “Oh you’ll kiss the floor where I stand when you get back. Dear Roxy has been tremendous with her words.”

\--

“Eggsy?”

He jolted from where he had craned his neck onto his chest. He must have dozed off. “Mhm?”

Roxy skidded her seat next to his. She was writing legibly on a legal pad—maybe it was for her class. “You quite alright there?

Eggsy sat up straight and rubbed his face. Yawning, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned towards her, “Great, actually. Just losing sleep.”

“I think Harry’s a bad influence on you.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “What’d you say? Hey, he hasn’t done anything bad!”

Roxy hid her smile behind her hand. There was a small pause as she continued writing—Eggsy realized she was outlining a field trip proposal—before she swooped in and stared at him. “You’re terribly fond of him aren’t you? He is a great influence, in my honest opinion. But really, you can’t just lay awake at night thinking of all the things you can do with him. Try to have a go with him!”

Eggsy shook his head. There were a lot of obstacles to come over before he could do those things with Harry. It wasn’t quite appropriate to offer him a cuppa down the street. And it would be embarrassing to be turned down because apparently, Harry had a job too. And realized he didn’t know what it was.

“Eggsy, all I’m saying is that you should follow what you desire. There’s no harm in doing what you want. No harm done if you ask me,” Roxy combed her fingers through her hair. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “Look at me, I’ve earned myself a date today. All thanks to following what I want. Try it.”

A chuckle left Eggsy’s lips, “With the bloke with all them flowers? Rox, that’s incredible. I think you’re convincing me to listen to you more.” 

Roxy rolled her eyes. Leaning over her desk, she brought up a small calling card. “That certain bloke told me to give you this. I don’t know why really, but trust him on this. 4pm at the Garden Plaza. I think there’s a book sale there or something. I mentioned to him you’re rather fond of books. Obsessed with.”

“Oi, it’s not like I can’t help it. I teach English too, so I have to be updated about those things as well.”

Roxy tutted, “Okay, Eggsy. Here’s the card.”

The bell rung making the others shuffle out into the hallway. Both of them carried heir bags and papers towards their own rooms. As they rounded a corner, Roxy winked at him. “Forgot to tell you I have the afternoon free. My class’ working on research.”

Eggsy pursed his lips, “Lucky. See you later?’

“Later.”

\--

It was dripping outside. Eggsy buried himself in his coat when the wind whipped against him. A lot of people roamed aimlessly in the Plaza and a whole lot ran out to find for cover because of the abrupt drizzle. He wished that his umbrella would live through the harsh wind.

Pushing his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the small card for fourth time. It was almost half-past four in the afternoon already, and his stomach was starting to do flips. Whoever told him that fear and anxiousness came from the thudding of the heart was wrong because it came deep from his navel. Some embarrassment crawled up to his ears after a few more minutes because he was the only person left in the Plaza—waiting faithfully for whatever Roxy had given him. There weren’t any stores nearby and Eggsy had assumed that it was a stall to be set up. Shrugging, he led himself down the pedestrian and waited under the canopy of a nearby cafe. He’d rather watch it now from a distance rather than being looked at when it does come.

What he didn’t expect was a sleek black Rolls Royce slowing down in front of where he was a moment ago. It parked to a stop and the rumbling engine was cut off. The car waited, slowly getting saturated by the now heavy rain. Eggsy couldn’t see what was beyond the car due to the blur of water. Someone suddenly came out with a large black umbrella.

The figure was dressed to the nines. All with the three-piece suit, leather gloves and bowtie—he seemed incredibly out of place in the weather. Eggsy saw the shadow of a man look around then faced the other side where Eggsy was.

His heart dropped to his stomach when the man started walking himself down the pedestrian as well. What on earth is this Rox?

And, as the rain parted with the nearing umbrella, Eggsy seemed to feel faint. His frenzied heart was the only anchor holding down on the ground. The man neared and steeped under the canopy with him. The rain had obscured the state of the man’s dress. He was breathtakingly posh and royal.

“Harry?” Eggsy wanted the rain to wash him away when his voice broke.

Harry folded his dripping umbrella and fixed his hair back. Some moisture gathered onto its ends. “I hadn’t known Merlin set you up to this. He told me I was picking Roxanne up for him. Terribly sorry. Have you been waiting in the rain?”

Eggsy shook his head. He couldn’t talk because of fear that his heart might spill out. 

Harry leaned in and pulled out a scarf from his coat, “It is absolutely freezing. Forgive me for being late. Here.” His fingers traced Eggsy’s neck as he wrapped and tucked in the scarf. “There, we’ll just wait for the rain to let up a bit before I invite you in my car.”

Eggsy seemed to have shied away his initial shock. “Yeah, sure, bruv. I didn’t expect you coming for me in the rain all of a sudden. S’quite a shock.”

Harry smiled a bit as he saw Eggsy’s pink ears, “Hm, I can say that too. A gentleman doesn’t make people wait. Terribly sorry again.”

Eggsy looked up and lolled his head onto his shoulder, “I said it’s fine bruv.”

The wind picked up, tossing both of them with its force. Harry saw the rain mist Eggsy’s face a bit; he saw the wind picking his hair up; he saw how soft Eggsy’s eyelashes were against his flushed cheeks.

Harry forced himself to turn away. It was too dangerous to look back. He might crumble.

Eggsy held onto the scarf. Looking out onto the Plaza, he smiled under the cloth. There may had been a bit of bitter in his gut when he realized Roxy had tricked him but the trick itself was simply a warmth settling into his chest. She always was his best girl.

“I think it’s let up a bit now, let’s go?”

They hovered under Harry’s large umbrella and walked towards the other sidewalk. There was some confusion in Eggsy’s part when Harry led them towards the passenger door. He was about to open his mouth when Harry opened the door. “Go on.”

Eggsy ducked inside and clenched his hand on his thigh.

Harry walked towards the other side and slid the drenched umbrella in the backseat floor before hopping behind the wheel. He started the engine and swerved them away from the sidewalk. 

The noise of the busy streets filled the car and only did Eggsy realize something when they were waiting for a green light. “Wait, so you know Roxy’s suitor? I mean the bloke with flowers who gave me the card?”

“Oh. Yes, Merlin. i do know him. I will have a word once I get back to work. He might have planned out our meeting all along.”

Eggsy huffed out a laugh, “Roxy and him’s a perfect match if that’s the case. Rox can manage to round up a bunch of people into her hands if she needs to. Has a mouth on her really.”

Harry exited from the highway and into a rough path of land, “Harry?”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“I haven’t asked really, but what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a tailor for Kingsman. I ship, sell and resell cloths that comes in and out of the country. I make suits as well when the opportunity arises.”

Eggsy squinted, unconvinced, “I never met a tailor before, but I’m know you ain’t one.”

Harry chuckled as he took a sharp turn. Soon, the buildings turned into flat grass fields and shacks. There was a looming shadow from the distance.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Eggsy looked over at him, “I might have thought you’ve kidnapped me already. I really didn’t ask where we’re going.” He laughed into the back of his hand. He felt incredibly safe with the man. 

Harry smiled at him, “Perhaps, I could say, that I want to offer you a job position.”

“Of what kind?”

Harry tilted his head as he led them through a grove of trees.

“The Kingsman kind.”

Eggsy couldn’t contain his laughter, “God, that’s an awful joke.”

“Well, at least you laughed.”

Eggsy stuck his tongue out. “Just keep driving. I’ll think about that.”

\--

_“Harry? Did you just offer him my apprentice slot? Bloody nuts, aren’t you? I wanted you out on a date! A date!”_

Eggsy didn’t see how wide Harry’s smile was as they continued on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the tension, xoxo.

They arrived at a large mansion. Eggsy swore he felt his eyes bulge out from its grandiose. “You work here?”

“Yes. And I’m going to give you a look around, if you’d like?” Harry parked their car. The rain was only a light mist in the air, not the catastrophe of it moments ago.

Eggsy got out and leaned his elbow against the top of the car. He craned his neck up when the wind went their way. He squinted and looked at Harry, “No wonder you’re always dressed up even at dinner. It kind of rubs onto you eh?”

Harry shut the door behind him. He hummed before pocketing the keys. “Let’s head inside. I don’t want you getting a cold.” 

The entrance from afar was modest but up close, Eggsy felt that he was out of place with his button up and slacks. He scratched his neck as Harry opened the door for him. “There’s something bothering you.”

Eggsy looked up, eyes frenzied. “I haven’t got lot of experiences coming into posh work places.”

“Nonsense. We may look expensive, but we are people with hearts of gold. The lack of a silver spoon is not our basis of a person.”

The halls were as grand as the facade outside. It had lots of doors along it and a vast amount of paths that led to god knows where. Eggsy seemed to fall back a step after he stared through a hallway with a garden at the end, framed by the large wooden doors. He jogged to keep up with Harry.

“Where are we going?” he asked. There was an echo making him shiver. His voice felt intimate.

“I would like to invite you to my office. It’s just about here,” Harry pulled open a wooden green door. He ushered Eggsy inside and followed him inside. 

There was an incredibly large desk at the end of the room and the carpet lined against the floor-to-ceiling window was ancient and had personality. Eggsy pressed his hands against the cold glass. The garden he saw was right in front of him. But before he could talk, he felt a hover of warmth against the small of his back. It went away after he looked over his shoulder. Harry was walking towards his desk with large bookshelves lining the back wall.

Eggsy bit his lip and leaned his head against the window. He watched Harry pull out his chair and sit down, looking at him as well. “Yes, Eggsy?”

He shifted his eyes outside, “I didn’t know the London weather can grow hibiscus. Haven’t seen one in my life.”

A hand on his shoulder turned him away from the view and urged him to be pressed back flat against it. Eggsy lost his breath. He looked up into Harry’s eyes. They were speaking to him—reaching out with how warm they were. It reminded him of chocolate. 

Harry was silent. It seemed like everything was a black-and-white movie with Eggsy as one of the characters and everything else a figment of his imagination. The back of his head leaned back when he swore he saw Harry moving towards him. In those seconds that passed by, Eggsy felt suspended between time. His body wanted to reach out but he wanted to ask what on earth was happening—his lips seemed to want another story.

He closed his eyes.

A loud abrupt noise broke Eggsy from whatever it was they were in. Harry seemed to leaned back, having seemed to realize that what they were doing shouldn’t have happened in such a place.

“Arthur? Oh, hello there,” Merlin stepped into the office with a clipboard at hand. It seemed to be a large tablet when he looked down at it with busy fingers. “You have a meeting with the Ambassador of Poland regarding the dossier I had given you. Fifteen minutes to flight.” He seemed to blend out of the office as he closed the door. It felt like he hadn’t been there at all in the first place.

“Tailor eh?” Eggsy took in a deep breath and rubbed his nape. He leaned away from the glass and leaned on a sturdy wooden chair. Harry mirrored him and smiled.

“Yes, I still am a tailor. I must apologize that I have to send you off on short notice. I will see to it that Bors will lead you back to the Mews,” Harry held up a finger and rounded towards his desk. He pressed onto his table as if it were alive.

“A touchscreen for a table top? Would be nice to have that in school.” 

Harry shook his head, “Always for the students. Ah yes, Bors? Please take the Royce and drive Mr. Unwin back to the Mews. Yes, thank you very much. Don’t leave him, not until he goes in through his door.” Eggsy observed that they had in-ear comms.

He lifted his finger. “All set. I’ll see you out.”

The walk back was loud with only footsteps and swift breaths. It seemed that Harry couldn’t stand it anymore. “I guess you’ll think about what I told you?”

Eggsy shrugged, “Just as long as I can still continue my teaching career. That’s no problem.”

“There will be a series of tests through the process. Several candidates were chosen for it as well.” Harry handed him an umbrella from a stand nearby. He then opened the door for him. Surprisingly, the car was waiting in front of the marble steps. A large man dressed in a suit was behind the wheel.

“I don’t think I can say no to you. We’ll talk about this more over dinner. My place?”

Harry smiled, “Alright. Your place. I’ll reach out to you soon. Take care.”

“Have a safe trip. Take care.”

As Eggsy descended the steps, he looked over his shoulder. A heavy flip rounded in his stomach when he saw Harry waving a hand at him. He waved back and ducked inside the car.

Their gazes seemed to break only after the car turned left onto high grass and tall trees. Eggsy was in it deep.


End file.
